Characters
by The penname I wanted was taken
Summary: A collection of songfics about characters of Soul Calibur 2 and 3. I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else.... FINALLY COMPLETE PEOPLE
1. When I come Around

Characters

Disclaimer: don't own SC2 or SC3. I never will. Don't own Green Day or their song "When I Come Around" either. Wish I did though.

Setsuka walked along the streets by the stunning silver moonlight, bored. Apart from disobeying her master's last wish and trying to track down his killer, life was pretty dull. At the end of the road, there was a patch of grass next to a little river. She sat by the river and watched the pink _Ume_ (Cherry blossoms) fall into the river. She thought of the time she had nowhere to go and wandered a town, just like what she was doing now. And she played the images of her being shunned by almost everyone because of the way she looked, and how that kind, warm-hearted man had taken her in.

"_I heard you crying loud, _

_all the way across town. _

_You've been searching for that someone, _

_and it's me out on the prowl, _

_as you sit around feeling sorry for yourself. _

_Don't get lonely now._

_And dry your whining eyes._

_I'm just roaming for the moment, sleazing my backyard._

_So don't get,_

_so uptight you've been thinking about ditching me._

_No time to search the world around, _

'_cause you know where I'll be found, _

_When I come around."_

Setsuka wondered why most of the people had looked upon her with such cruel eyes. It wasn't as if she was the most ugliest woman in the world. In fact, she was beautiful. Her silky black hair was long and plentiful, but she had it in a stunning Geisha-like hairstyle most of the time. Her eyes were the deep blue of the night sky, and they were elegant, even though native Japanese people would have brown eyes. Her face was whiter than a Japanese person's face, but was radiant nonetheless. Her long, silk Kimono mirrored her beauty, light pink with vibrant blue and yellow at the edges and a big brown _obi._

"_I heard it all before, _

_so don't knock down my door._

_I'm a loser and a user so, _

_I don't need no accuser, _

_to try and flag me down because I know you're right._

_So go do what you like. _

_Make sure you do it wise._

_You may find out that your self-doubt means nothing, _

_was ever there, _

_you can't go forcing something if its just not right."_

Setsuka watched the _Ume_ glide above the calm water, and fall. She reminisced the way her master praised her for her skills in Iaido; she was a quick learner. She devoted herself to the training, just for him.

"_No time to search the world around, _

'_Cause you know where I'll be found, _

_When I come around."_


	2. Poem To A Horse

Characters

Disclaimer: Don't own Sc2 or Sc3. Don't own the song "Poem to A Horse" by Shakira.

Kilik and Chai Xianghua paid for a room in an inn and Kilik went around the back of the inn to train with his _Kali-Yuga._ Xianghua sat in the room for a while, reading a book from the bookshelf and thinking about Kilik.

"_You're too far to bring you close,_

_and too high to see below._

_Just hanging on your daily dose._

_I know you never needed anyone,_

_but the rolling papers for your grass,_

_how can you give what you don't have._

_You keep on aiming for the top,_

_and quit before you sweat a drop,_

_feed your empty brain,_

_with your hydroponic pot._

_You start off playing with yourself,_

_you get more fun within your shell,_

_nice to meet you but I gotta go my way."_

Xianghua put the book she was reading down and went to see Kilik. She walked to the back of the inn.

"_I'll leave again, 'cause I've been waiting in vain,_

_but you're so in love with yourself._

_If I say, my heart is sore,_

_sounds like a cheap metaphor,_

_so I won't repeat it no more."_

"Hi, Kilik!" she walked up to him and smiled.

"Hi, Xianghua...So...what do you want?"

"Err...Um...I'm going to train with you!" Xianghua could feel herself going red.

"Where's your sword, then?"

Xianghua went, if possible, even redder.

"Um...I think I've forgotten it...Heh, heh...I'll be right back!"

"OMG! Could you say anything more stupider, Xianghua?" she thought as she ran back to the room to get her sword with no name.

"_I'd rather eat my soup with a fork,_

_or drive a cab in New York,_

'_Cause to talk to you is harder work._

_So what's the point of wasting all my words,_

_if its just the same or even worse,_

_than reading poems to a horse._

_You keep on aiming for the top, _

_and quit before you sweat a drop,_

_feed your empty brain, _

_with your hydroponic pot._

_I bet you'll find someone like you,_

'_cause there's a foot for every shoe, _

_I wish you luck but I've other things to do."_

Grabbing her sword, she stopped to think of Kilik. How could she impress him? Maybe she could flutter her eyelashes at him? No. Acting like a bimbo never worked. Maybe she could hold her stare at him for a little longer than a person would? No. He'd get a little freaked out.

Ah, Maybe she could impress him with training, her elegant and athletic body, and her sword techniques? Perfect. She rushed back to meet him.

"_I'll leave again 'cause I've been waiting in vain, _

_but you're so in love with yourself._

_If I say, my heart is sore, _

_sounds like a cheap metaphor,_

_so I won't repeat it no more. _

_I'll leave again 'cause I've been waiting in vain,_

_but you're so in love with yourself._

_If I say, my heart is sore, _

_sounds like a cheap metaphor-or-or-or-or..._

_I'll leave again 'cause I've been waiting in vain, _

_but you're so in love with yourself._

_If I say, my heart is sore, _

_sounds like a cheap metaphor, _

_so I won't repeat no more._

_Ah, aah!"_


	3. Anything But Ordinary

Characters

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you...I don't own Sc2 or Sc3, or the song "Anything But Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne!

Taki wandered the forests of Japan, running away from the clan she belonged to, Fu-Ma Ryu. It had been days since she'd found out her master, Toki had turned evil. And it was because of that stupid sword, Soul Edge. She must destroy it!

She began to walk through a village near the forest, but several Fu-Ma Ninja's appeared before her. They began to fight.

"_Sometimes I get so weird,_

_I even freak myself out. _

_I laugh myself to sleep, it's my, _

_Lullaby. _

_Sometimes I drive so fast, _

_just to feel the danger, _

_I wanna scream, _

_its makes me feel alive."_

Taki tripped up one of them and flipped over another, hitting him with her blade. She then side-rolled and jumped on one wearing a black Ninja suit.

"_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out, _

_and leave me here to bleed._

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life._

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."_

Taki broke the grip of one of the Ninja's; they were trying to capture her rather than kill her. She attacked with a backfist to his face and kicked him to the ground. She took her Ninja sword and stabbed him in the chest quickly, before flipping over him to another Fu-Ma Ninja.

"_To walk within the lines, _

_would make my life so boring,_

_I want to know that I have been to the extreme._

_So knock me off my feet, _

_come on now, give it to me,_

_anything to make me feel alive._

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out, _

_and leave me here to bleed._

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life._

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."_

Taki smiled evilly as she finished off the last Fu-Ma Ninja's.

"_Let down your defences, _

_use no common sense, _

_if you look you will see, _

_that this world is a beautiful, _

_accident, turbulent, succulent, opulent, permanent, no way, _

_I wanna taste it, _

_don't wanna waste it, away._

_Sometimes I get so weird, _

_I even freak myself out, _

_I laugh myself to sleep, _

_it's my, _

_lullaby._

_Is it enough, Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out, _

_and leave me here to bleed._

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life._

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life._

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."_

Well, at least Taki's life was never boring...


	4. How You Remind Me

Characters

Disclaimer: don't own Sc2 or Sc3. Don't own 'How You Remind Me' by Nickelback.

Maxi sat in a room of the inn that was next to Xianghua and Kilik's room. He absently played with his Nunchaku and thought about Xianghua and Kilik's relationship. Xianghua tried hard to get Kilik to notice her, and he just acted distant. Xianghua had tried so hard now, even Maxi noticed it.

True, at times, he did feel a little left out, but he cared about Xianghua getting hurt by Kilik more. Kilik must feel something for her, though, they'd been through much together, and Maxi had hardly been with them. He sighed and thought of his ex-girlfriend.

"_Never made it as a wise man,_

_Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing._

_Tired of living like a blind man._

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling._

_And this is how you remind me._

_This is how you remind me, _

_of what I really am._

_This is how you remind me, _

_of what I really am._

_Its not like you to say sorry, _

_I was waiting on a different story._

_This time I'm mistaken, _

_for handing you a heart worth breaking,_

_and I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_Been down to the bottom of every bottle._

_These five words in my head,_

_Scream: Are we having fun yet?_

_Yet, yet, yet, no, no._

_Yet, yet, yet, no, no."_

Maxiwas getting pretty bored. So he decided to explore the inn. He got up and walked out of his room.

"_Its not like you didn't know that, _

_I said I love you and I swear I still do._

_It must've been so bad, _

'_Cause living with me must've damn near killed you._

_And this is how you remind me, _

_of what I really am._

_This is how you remind me, _

_of what I really am._

_Its not like you to say sorry, _

_I was waiting on a different story._

_This time I'm mistaken, _

_for handing you a heart worth breaking,_

_and I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_Been down to the bottom of every bottle._

_These five words in my head,_

_Scream: Are we having fun yet?_

_Yet, yet, yet, no, no._

_Yet, yet, yet, no, no._

_Yet, yet, yet, no, no._

_Yet, yet, yet, no, no._

_Never_ _made it as a wise man, _

_couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing._

_And this is how you remind me._

_This is how you remind me, _

_this is how you reminds me._

_Of what I really am._

_Its not like you to say sorry, _

_I was waiting on a different story._

_This time I'm mistaken, _

_for handing you a heart worth breaking,_

_and I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_Been down to the bottom of every bottle._

_These five words in my head,_

_Scream: Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet,_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Five words in my head, _

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Are we having fun yet?_


	5. Poprocks And Coke

Characters

Disclaimer: Do not own Sc2, Sc3 or 'Poprocks & Coke' by Green Day.

Sophitia got out of bed and got dressed only to find her husband Rothion, already at the breakfast table. They were glad it was a holiday and they didn't have to go to work. She smiled at her daughter Pyrrha, and her brother, Patroklos, playing nicely in the other room once in a while.

"Hi, Rothion!" she said.

"Hi, Sophitia." He replied.

Sophitia sat at the breakfast table with her husband.

"Um...Rothion?"

"Yeah?" Rothion said through a mouthful of food.

"My sister, Cassandra's coming over today, is that OK?"

"Yeah, sure."

A couple of hours later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Pyrrha shouted cheerfully.

She ran to the door and opened it, only to see her favourite auntie Cassandra standing there.

"Auntie Cassie!" She shouted.

Patroklos came to the door too. By now 'Auntie Cassie' had already came in.

"Auntie Cassie!" he shouted too.

Cassandra came in and said hi to Rothion and Sophitia. Sophitia and Cassandra hugged, as they were really close as sisters.

"_Wherever you go, you know I'll be there._

_If you go far, you know I'll be there._

_I'll go anywhere, so I'll see you there._

_You place the name you know I'll be there._

_You name the time, you know I'll be there._

_I'll go anywhere, so I'll see you there._

Cassandra played with the kids for a while and talked to Rothion while Sophitia made some lunch.

_I don't care if you don't mind._

_I'll be there not far behind._

_I will dare, keep in mind, _

_I'll be there for you._

_Where there's a truth, you know I'll be there._

_Amongst the lies, you know I'll be there._

_I'll go anywhere, so I'll see you there._

Flashback

"Sis? What are you doing here?" Cassandra asked confusedly.

"I realised that...I have to deal with this." Sophitia's eyes looked sorrowful. She took on a battle stance.

"Sophitia!" Cassandra whispered to her weapon.

They began to fight.

End of Flashback

_I don't care if you don't mind. _

_I'll be there not far behind._

_I will dare, keep in mind, _

_I'll be there for you. _

_If you should fall, you know I'll be there._

_To catch the call, you know I'll be there. _

_I'll go anywhere, so I'll see you there._

Sophitia knew her younger sister would always be there for her. Cassandra knew her older sister would always be there for her.

_I don't care if you don't mind._

_I'll be there not far behind._

_I will dare, keep in mind, _

_I'll be there for you._

_I'll be there for you._

_I'll be there for you._


	6. Worry Rock

Characters

Disclaimer: do not own Sc2 or Sc3, the song I'm using for this chapter called "Worry Rock" by Green Day, or any sweets/candy. Sorry.

Tira sat with her crows.

"I wonder who I'll get to kill today?" She thought. She lusted for blood to be spilled.

She was so used to killing, it became a daily routine for her. Even though she was freed from her underground Assassin organisation, she went back to her old life after a problem in a village a year ago. And she was being possessed by Soul Edge...

"_Another sentimental argument, _

_and bitter love, _

_fucked without a kiss again, _

_dragged it through the mud._

_Yelling at brick walls, _

_and punching windows made of stone, _

_the worry rock has turned to dust, _

_fallen on our pride._

_A knocked down dragged out fight, _

_fat lips and open wounds, _

_another wasted night, _

_and no one will take the fall._

_Where do we go from here,  
and what did you do with the directions.  
Promise me no dead end streets,  
and I'll guarantee we'll have the road._

_A knocked down dragged out fight,  
fat lips and open wounds,  
another wasted night,_

_no one will take the fall._

_Another sentimental argument and bitter love,_

Fucked without a kiss again dragged it through the mud.  
where do we go from here,  
and what did you do with the directions.  
promise me no dead end streets,  
And I'll guarantee we'll have the road.  
And I'll guarantee we'll have the road.  
And I'll guarantee we'll have the road.

Tira stood amongst the murdered bodies and smiled. Her hands, clothes and Ring Blade were covered with blood. Her killing hunger would be satisfied until tomorrow...


	7. City Of Angels

Characters

Disclaimer: Don't own Sc2, Sc3, or "City Of Angels" by Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

Raphael left Amy and began a journey to destroy Soul Edge. Again. He fought day and night to come closer to the evil sword. He travelled through towns, cities, forests, etc. All for her adopted daughter, Amy.

He found himself walking in a city where everything seemed like paradise. There were beautiful plants, flowers and little trees everywhere. There was a fountain too, at the side of the street. Kids were playing happily. Yes, it was stunning, but Raphael would rather be at home at his castle, with Amy. But the city did remind him of Amy...

"This is a city of angels...angels like my beloved Amy..." Raphael thought.

_Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel like my only friend is the city I live in  
The city of angels  
As lonely as I am  
Together we cry_

I drive on the streets cuz she's my companion  
I walk through the hills cuz she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds  
And she kisses the winded  
And I've never worry  
Now that is a lie

And I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take the road away  
And I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take the road away yea, yea, yea

It's hard to believe that there is nobody out there  
It's hard believe that I'm all alone  
At least I have heard of the city  
She loves me  
As lonely as I am  
Together we cry

And I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take the road away  
And I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take the road away yea yea ye-yea  
Oh no, no, no  
Yea ye-yea  
Love me I say yea ye-yea

Chorus sings  
Is where I drew some blood  
Chorus sings  
I could not get enough  
Chorus sings  
Forgot about my love  
Chorus sings  
I get my life away  
Yeah yeah ye-yeah  
Oh no, no, no  
Yeah ye-yeah  
Oh no, no  
I said yea ye-yea  
I'll stay


	8. Redundant

Characters

Disclaimer: do not own Soul Calibur, or the Green Day song 'Redundant'.

So here it is, the Talim/Yun-Soeng one as requested. Thank you Mary Sue I Am Not for your review.

Talim arrived at her homeland, happy and knowing she had prevailed against Soul Edge. But, little did she know, someone had followed her. He sneaked through the shadows and hid from the moonlight. Instead of going back to his own homeland, he needed to show gratitude to the young, beautiful girl that warned him of the evil sword. Of course, he'd known love and lust before, but this was different. He'd never owed his life or well-being to anyone he fell for before. He felt he must show his gratitude.

"_We're living in repetition, _

_Content in the same old shtick again. _

_Now the routine's turning to contention, _

_Like a production line going over and over and over, _

_Roller coaster._

_Now I cannot speak, _

_I lost my voice, _

_I'm speechless and redundant, _

'_cause I love you's not enough, _

_I'm lost for words."_

Suddenly some strangers jumped out at Talim, and she fought them. Yun-Soeng readied White Storm and started to attack the strangers too. There was about nine of them.

"_Choreographed and lack of passion, _

_Prototypes of what we were._

_Went full circle 'till I'm nauseous, _

_Taken for granted now, _

_Now I waste it, faked it, _

_Ate it, now I hate it._

_Now I cannot speak, _

_I lost my voice, _

_I'm speech and redundant, _

'_Cause I love you's not enough, _

_I'm lost for words."_

They finished off the attackers and Talim talked to the hidden figure that had helped her.

"Hi...um...Thank you for helping me..." Talim stuttered "My heart is still pounding."

"Don't you remember me?"

Talim took a closer look. "Yun-Soeng?"

FLASHBACK

Talim stepped in Yun-Seong's way.

"I can't let you go on. The sword is evil."

"I don't care if its evil. I will protect my country!"

"Please..."

END OF FLASHBACK

Talim and Yun-Soeng kissed.

"_Now I cannot speak, _

_I've lost my voice, _

_I'm speechless and redundant,_

'_Cause I love you's not enough, _

_I'm lost for words."_


	9. Jesus Of Suburbia

Characters

Disclaimer: Don't own SC2, SC3 or "Jesus Of Suburbia" by Green Day.

"_I'm the son of rage and love, _

_the Jesus of suburbia, _

_the bible of, none of the above._

_On a steady diet of, _

_soda pop and ritalin,_

_no one ever died for my,_

_sins in hell, _

_as far as I can tell, _

_at least the ones I got away with._

_And there's nothing wrong with me, _

_this is how I'm supposed to be, _

_in the land of make-believe, _

_that don't believe in me."_

Siegfried stepped in between the corpse and the sword. The sword he had sought after for so long was here, right now. He picked it up.

"_Get my television fix, _

_sitting on my crucifix,_

_the living room, on my private womb,_

_when the mom's and brad's are away._

_To fall in love and fall in debt, _

_to alcohol and cigarettes, _

_and Mary Jane to keep me insane,_

_doing someone else's cocaine._

_And there's nothing wrong with me, _

_this is how I'm supposed to be, _

_in the land of make-believe, _

_that don't believe in me."_

The corpse that lay there burst into flames and attacked him. Siegfried had no choice but to fight the raging inferno that had just formed so he could rightfully take the ultimate sword.

"_At the center of the earth, _

_in the parking lot._

_Of the 7-11 where I was taught, _

_the motto was just a lie._

_It says home is where your heart is, _

_but what a shame, _

'_cause everyone's heart, _

_doesn't beat the same._

_Its beating out of time._

_City of the dead, _

_at the end of another lost highway, _

_signs misleading to nowhere._

_City of the damned, _

_lost children with dirty faces today, _

_no one really seems to care._

Siegfried blocked the corpse's double sword thrust and counter-attacked with a flurry of heavy hits from his blade. Things were getting pretty violent.

"_I read the graffiti in the bathroom stall, _

_like the holy scriptures of the shopping mall._

_And so it seemed to confess._

_It didn't say much, _

_but it only confirmed that, _

_the center of the earth is the end of the world._

_And I could really care less._

_City of the dead, _

_at the end of another lost highway,_

_signs misleading to nowhere._

_City of the damned, _

_lost children with dirty faces today, _

_no one really seems to care._

Siegfried finally struck a killing blow and the corpse was defeated. The flames sub-sided, and the only thing left was for Siegfried to pick up the blade he had fought for more than once.

"_I don't care if you don't, _

_I don't care if you don't, _

_I don't care if you don't care._

_I don't care if you don't, _

_I don't care if you don't, _

_I don't care if you don't care._

_I don't care if you don't, _

_I don't care if you don't, _

_I don't care if you don't care._

_I don't care if you don't, _

_I don't care if you don't, _

_I don't care if you don't care._

_I don't care!_

_Everyone is so full of shit, _

_born and raised by hypocrites._

_Hearts recycled but never saved._

_From the cradle to the grave._

_We are the kids of war and peace, _

_from Anaheim to the Middle East, _

_we are the stories and disciples of, _

_the Jesus of suburbia!_

_Land of make-believe, _

_and it don't believe in me._

_Land of make-believe, _

_And I don't believe._

_I don't care, _

_I don't care,_

_I don't care,_

_I don't care,_

_I don't care."_

Siegfried grasped the hilt and journeyed home.

"_Dearly beloved, are you listening?_

_I can't remember a word that you were saying._

_Are we demented or am I disturbed?_

_The space that's in-between insane and insecure._

_Oh, therapy, can you please fill the void, _

_am I retarded or am I just overjoyed?_

_Nobody's perfect and I stand accused._

_For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse."_

A few years later, Nightmare, the azure knight, gathered together a group of followers. Astroroth, the lizard man Aeon Calcos, and Ivy.

Nightmare needed souls.

"_To live, and not to breathe, _

_to die, in tragedy._

_To run, to run away,_

_to find, what you believe._

_And I, leave behind, _

_this hurricane of fucking lies.  
And I, walked this line,  
a million and one fucking times. _

_But not this time._

_I don't feel any shame,  
I wont apologise.  
When there ain't nowhere you can go._

Running away from pain,  
when you've been victimised.  
Tales from another broken home.

You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
Ah, you're leaving home...


	10. Grouch

Characters

Disclaimer: Don't own SC2 and SC3 and "Grouch" by Green Day. Yes I know, Yet another Green Day song, but I find that myself and others can easily relate to their songs.

Heihachi conquered against Soul Edge and Inferno and found himself back in his own time. He went back home to his see his pet bear, Kuma and family. In truth, he hated his family- Kazuya Mishima, his "Idiot" son, and Jin Kazama, his grandson.

Heihachi was, in fact, 73 years old and he could still fight. But now, he had tested his strength. He had defeated what had been thought to be invincible. And now, he could kick back and relax with some _Sake._ Or not...

He jumped on the small table and started singing:

"_I was a young boy that had big plans, _

_now I'm just another shitty old man._

_I don't have fun and I hate everything, _

_the world owes me, so fuck you._

_Glory days don't mean shit to me,_

_I drank a six pack of apathy._

_Life's a bitch and so am I,_

_The world owes me, so fuck you._

_Wasted youth and a fistful of ideals,_

_I had a young and optimistic point of view._

_Wasted youth and a fistful of ideals, _

_I had a young and optimistic point of view._

_I'm decomposed, and my guts getting fat, _

_oh my god I'm turning out like my dad._

_I'm always rude, I got a bad attitude, _

_this world owes me, so fuck you._

_The wife's a nag and the kid's fucking up,_

_i don't have sex 'cause I can't get it up._

_I'm just a grouch sitting on the couch, _

_the world owes me, so fuck you._

_Wasted youth and a fistful of ideals,_

_I had a young and optimistic point of view._

_Wasted youth and a fistful of ideals, _

_I had a young and optimistic point of view._

_Point of view..._

_I was a young boy that had big plans, _

_now I'm just another shitty old man._

_I don't have fun and I hate everything, _

_the world owes me, so fuck you._

_Glory days don't mean shit to me,_

_I drank a six pack of apathy._

_Life's a bitch and so am I,_

_The world owes me, so fuck you._

_The world owes me, so fuck you._

_The world owes me, so fuck you._


	11. This Is The Place

Characters

Disclaimer: don't own SC. Don't Own "This Is The Place" by Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

Oh, and Thanks to my reviewers: 

YinYangPisces.

Lisilgirl. 

Thanks especially to Lisilgirl. You Rock! And yeah, I might do a finale with "Wake Me Up When September Ends." I love that song!

_This is the place where all the junkies go, _

_Where time gets fast, _

_But everything goes slow._

Ivy met up with Nightmare, Lizardman and Astroroth. Secretly, she felt guity of all this killing, but long ago she agreed to help Nightmare, because he was the one that breathed life into her sword.

_Can I get some vasaline, _

_Step into a modern scene._

_Take a chance of that, _

_Which seems to be the making of a dream._

_I don't want to do it like my daddy did._

_I don't want to give it to my baby's kid._

_This is my calling, _

_I said my darling, _

_Shocking, apalling, _

_All I can do to you._

_Hammers are falling, _

_I said my darling, _

_Shocking, apalling, _

_All I can do to you._

"How many souls have we got?" Nightmare asked.

"We have more today. We have killed a lot of people, heh heh." Ivy was desgusted that Astroroth actually felt joy collecting souls for Nightmare.

_This is the place where all the devil's plead._

_The case to take from you what they need._

_Can I isolate your gene._

_Can I kiss your dopamine._

_In a way I wonder if she's living in a magazine._

_I don't want to say it if it isn't so._

_I don't wanna weigh it but I've gotta know._

_This is my calling, _

_I said my darling, _

_Shocking, apalling, _

_All I can do to you._

_Hammers are falling, _

_I said my darling, _

_Shocking, apalling, _

_All I can do to you._

As Astroroth and Lizardman explained, Ivy stood there silent.

"I need...to get...away from here." She thought.

"Ivy?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true? Did you get 21 souls today?"

"Yes, Nightmare, its true."

Ivy looked to the ground.

Soon guilt would consume her.

_I saw you out there yesterday._

_What did you wanna say._

_A perfect piece of DNA._

_Caught in a flashing ray._

_I caught you out there in the fray._

_What did you wanna say._

_A master piece of DNA._

_Caught in a flashing ray._

_Can I smell your gasoline._

_Can I pet your wolverine. _

_On the day my best friend died I could not get my copper clean._

_I don't wanna take it up with little Joe._

_I don't wanna fake it but I've gotta know._

_This is my calling, _

_I said my darling, _

_Shocking, apalling, _

_All I can do to you._

_Hammers are falling, _

_I said my darling, _

_Shocking, apalling, _

_All I can do to you._

Evetually, Ivy siezed her chance to escape but Astroroth caught her. They began to fight.

_I am a mis-fit._

_I'm born with all of it._

_The fucking ultimate._

_Of love inside the atom split._

_I'm in a flash ray._

_A mash of DNA._

_Another poppin' jay, who thinks he's got something to say._

The battle was turning insane. That was until, Astroroth was distracted by Maxi, Kilik and Xianghua.


	12. Whatsername

Characters

Disclaimer: Don't Own SC or "Whatsername" by Green Day.

Oh, and thanks to Lisilgirl for the good ideas!

Kilik, Xianghua and Maxi stormed Orstheinburg castle and fought the same creatures that had slaughtered Maxi's crew. After the battle, Astroroth appeared.

_Thought I ran into you down on the street._

_Then it turned out to only be a dream._

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs._

_She went away and then I took a different path._

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name._

_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been._

Xianghua and Kilik ran past him, leaving Maxi to complete his sworn revenge.

It was a brutal fight, and in the end, Astroroth was killed. Full of rage, the god Ares, commanded the ground to open up and swollow Maxi.

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace._

_Did she ever marry oh what's his face._

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs._

_She went away and then I took a different path._

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name._

_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been._

Maxi woke up on a riverbed near an unfamiliar villiage. He had been rescued by an old man. He was badly injured and his travelling days were definatly over. So he stayed behind the villiage, quickly becoming popular with the locals. Four years later, news reached the villiage of a giant man wielding a bearded axe. Astroroth. Maxi must go after him! Maxi went to see the villiage medicine man, who performed a ritual with a strange metal shard. Maxi went after Astroroth, but he didn't realise, that in turn for his fully healed body, he had memories taken from him. Precious memories.

_Remember, whatever._

_It seems like forever ago._

_Remember, whatever._

_It seems like forever ago._

_The regrets, _

_Are useless in my mind._

_She's in my head, _

_I must confess._

_The regrets, _

_Are useless in my mind, _

_She's in my head._

_From so long ago!_

_(go...go...go...go..go..go...go..go)_

_And in the darkest night._

_If my memory serves me right._

_I'll never turn back time._

_Forgetting you but not the time._


	13. Are We The Waiting

Characters

Disclaimer: Don't own SC or "Are We The Waiting" by Green Day.

Thanks again to Lisilgirl!

Raphael came home and collapsed in front of Amy's eyes.

"Raphael! Raphael! Wake up...please!"

She nursed him back to health, eventually. But she found herself infected by the evil seed. It had been hard to open her heart before, but now she couldn't even try. She had become different. Soon Amy and Raphael went to the castle Raphael had bought in Romania. There Amy sat in a dark room. She was no longer human.

_Starry nights, city lights, _

_Coming down over me._

_Skyscrapers, stargazers, _

_In my head._

_Are we, we are, _

_Are we, we are, _

_The waiting, unknown._

_This dirty town, is burning down in my dreams._

_Lost and found, the city bound in my dreams._

_And screaming, _

_Are we, we are, are we, we are the waiting._

_And screaming, _

_Are we, we are, are we, we are the waiting._

Raphael came to her.

"Amy...I'm going out. I'll be back in a while. Goodbye."

"Raphael...goodbye."

But he never came back. He had left her all alone.

_Forget me nots, and second thoughts, _

_Live in isolation._

_Heads or tales, or fairy tales in my mind._

_Are we, we are, are we, we are, the waiting, unknown._

_Rage and love, the story of my life._

_The jesus of suburbia is a lie._

_And screaming._

_Are we, we are, are we, we are the waiting._

_And screaming._

_Are we, we are, are we, we are the waiting unknown._

_And screaming._

_Are we, we are, are we, we are the waiting unknown._

_Are we, we are, are we, we are the waiting unknown._


	14. Geek Stink Breath

Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own SC or "Geek Stink Breath" by Green Day

Zasalamel studied the art of Reincarnation for many years. He eventually mastered it and lost his right to die peacefully. In one of his lives, he obtained Soul Edge but became a slave to its powers. He needed Soul Edge, hoping he could use its power for a final death. In his current form, he tracks it down. But, to pass the time, he thinks of Suicide, pointless suicide.

_I'm on a misson, I made my desicison._

_To lead a path of destruction._

_A slow progression, killing my complection._

_And its rotting out my teeth._

_I'm on a roll, _

_No self-control._

_I'm blowing off steam with _

_Meth Amphetamine._

_Don't know what I want,_

_That's all that I've got._

_And I'm picking scabs off my face._

_Every hour, my blood is turning sour._

_And my pulse is beating out of time._

_I found a treasure, _

_Filled with sick pleasure._

_And it sits on a thin white line._

_I'm on a mission, _

_I got no descision like a cripple _

_Running the rat race._

_Wish in one hand and shit in the other._

_And see which one gets filled first._

_I'm on a roll, _

_No self-control._

_I'm blowing off steam with _

_Meth Amphetamine._

_Don't know what I want,_

_That's all that I've got._

_And I'm picking scabs off my face._


	15. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Characters

Disclaimer: Don't own SC and "Wake Me Up When September Ends" By Green Day

Thanks to: 

Mary Sue I Am Not

YinYangPisces

Lisilgirl

This is the last chapter wipes away fake tear and sniffs I'm so sorry.

Thanks goes to Lisilgirl, who said I should do a finale with "Wake Me Up When September Ends".

Read my other stories if you want more.

_Summer has come and passed._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when september ends._

Setsuka wandered the town she was in, bored.

Kilik and Chai Xianghua trained together.

_Like my fathers come to pass, _

_Seven years has gone so fast._

_Wake me up when september ends._

Taki reminsced the day she defeated the Fu-Ma ninja's.

Maxi explored the inn he was in.

_Here comes the rain again, _

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again._

_Becoming who we are._

Cassandra and Sophitia held hands and smiled.

Tira killed more and more unlucky victums.

_As my memory rests, _

_But never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when september ends._

Raphael still walked through the city of angels.

Talim and Yunsung kissed again.

_Summer has come and passed._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when september ends._

Siegfried held Soul Edge.

Heihachi danced on his table.

_Ring out the bells again, _

_Like we did when spring began._

_Wake me up when september ends._

Ivy managed to escape.

Maxi, Kilik and Xianghua triamphed against Soul Edge.

_Here comes the rain again, _

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again._

_Becoming who we are._

Amy still waited for Raphael.

Zasalamel still craved death.

_As my memory rests, _

_But never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when september ends._

_Summer has come and passed._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when september ends._

_Like my fathers come to pass._

_Twenty years has gone so fast._

_Wake me up when september ends._

_Wake me up when september ends._

_Wake me up when september ends._

The charcters I left out just sat there, bored, playing with their weapons, whatever.

Everyone else smiled and waved as the song faded.


End file.
